


Something Wonderful....Though Unexpected

by anorienparker



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is discovered that Faramir is not the true son of Denethor, but has been fathered by an elf.  In an effort to keep him safe from Denethor's wrath, the elves come to take him to safety. Denethor decides he cannot let his son leave without marrying first, but believes no one, especially not an elf would have him.  In a moment of anger, Haldir speaks up....and winds up married only a few hours later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wonderful....Though Unexpected

“I saw the boy, my Lord. There is no doubt. He has elven blood in him. The rumors about Eldared’s fascination with Denethor’s wife must have been true.”

Celeborn closed his eyes and paced before the small council he’d gathered upon hearing Haldir’s news.

“What is he like?”

Haldir shrugged. “He is fairer than most men,” he admitted. “Kinder. I spoke with him on several occasions and found him to be very shy, but quite intelligent as well. He has a gentle spirit one does not often find in humans...and he is the spitting image of Eldared. My biggest worry for him is Denethor. If he ever found out - and chances are that he will, one day - I think he will likely kill the boy. The Steward is not in his right mind at the moment and it is clear that he has taken his anger out on Faramir more than once; likely since he was a young child. I head the servants talking and Faramir himself…he seems terrified of his father even as he tries his best to earn his praise. He ignores the boy when he’s not abusing him...I think that is likely the only reason he has yet to notice the resemblance between Faramir and Eldared.”

“I will not stand for one of our own, even if he is not full-blooded, to be mistreated!” Celeborn motioned for the two marchwardens who guarded the entrance to the council room to come closer. “Gather a dozen of your wardens. We set out for Gondor at first light.”

The marchwardens nodded and left to do Celeborn’s bidding. The Lord of the elves turned back to his council, eyes fixed on Haldir. “You will come along too, since the boy knows you. I hope this can be resolved diplomatically, but if Denethor is as disturbed as you say he is, then we may have to take Faramir by force.”

Haldir nodded. He too, wanted the gentle and kind man he’d met to be free of the tyrant he’d always thought of as his father. He’d even considered simply running off with the young man when he left Gondor, but knew that ultimately, it was Celeborn’s decision. He was more than a little thankful that his golden haired Lord agreed that Faramir could no longer stay in Gondor.

~*~

“It would serve as a sign of good faith,” Lord Celeborn said carefully. “Faramir will come with us as a liaison between our peoples and we, in turn will help your men protect Gondor’s borders for as long as you live.”

“Why you’d want that worthless boy is beyond me,” the Steward muttered, glaring at Faramir, who simply lowered his eyes and felt his face redden. “He serves no purpose. He always has his nose buried in a book or is skulking around whispering with the old wizard. Why, he has no interest in fighting or the ways of war! He’d rather read about the history of battle than fight in one!”

“All the more reason we would be honored to have him,” Haldir cut in, hating to see the way Denethor was treating the young man. “We desire more knowledge of men and their ways. A young man who is well-read would suit us perfectly.”

Denethor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Steward looked around at the Elves gathered around the table, then at his youngest son. Finally, his gaze went back to Celeborn. “I cannot tell the people that I just traded him away,” he said after a moment. “Despite his worthlessness, many like the boy. They would not take kindly to him just disappearing in the middle of the night with a band of elves.”

Faramir swallowed the lump in his throat and thought about protesting. He was terrified - he was scared of staying with his father, but equally as scared at the idea of being carried off by the elves. He’d spent his entire life dreaming of seeing the creatures, but now, to be taken away by them....he had no idea what to expect. Still...he’d been ordered to stay silent, as usual, and knew that no matter what the outcome of the negotiations about his future ended up being, he would be punished harshly by his father if he so much as opened his mouth.

Celeborn bit back his anger at the Steward and managed to offer him a half-smile. “Very well then. Perhaps you could tell your people that Faramir fell in love and ran away with his lover?”

Denethor had the audacity to laugh. “Like anyone would want him!? My people may admire Faramir, but it is only because they feel sorry for him. He is twenty years of age, yet look at him - so shy and awkward and ridiculous that no female - or even male - would ever want to look twice at him. His mother was beautiful and I - I am considered quite handsome and distinguished myself, but the boy got neither of our looks. I know of no one who would want to marry one such as Faramir...”

“Are you blind?”

The room fell perfectly silent as Haldir stood up so abruptly that his chair toppled over. All eyes were on him, but he barely noticed. He was too busy glaring at the Steward to see even Celeborn’s narrowed gaze.

“Anyone - man or elf - would be privileged to be in Faramir’s company,” the blond elf snapped. “Just because you cannot see a man of worth when he is right in front of you, do not think the rest of us are just as short-sighted.”

Denethor’s face reddened as his gazed locked with the defiant Elf’s. “How dare you speak to me like this is in my own home! How dare you...” He stopped, certain that Haldir was bluffing and simply trying to make him look like a fool. “Fine. If you want him so badly, marry him yourself and I will allow him to leave with you. Tie yourself to this useless boy for the rest of his life and see just how long it takes you to bring him back to Gondor and tell me how right I was.”

Finally, Faramir could stay silent no longer. He timidly stood and tried to catch Denethor’s eye. “Father, please...”

Denethor turned on Faramir like a rabid dog. He backhanded the boy, sending him flying against the strong, broad chest of the very Elf who was defending him. “You worthless piece of refuse! When this is over, I will show you yet again what happens to fools who speak out of turn! I will blister that backside of yours until...”

Haldir wrapped one arm around Faramir’s waist, holding him steady as his other hand slammed down on the table just in front of the steward. “Fine. We will marry this evening.”

The entire room went silent again as everyone realized what had just happened.

Without a word, Haldir released Faramir, who simply sank back down into his chair. The Elf kicked his own chair across the room and stormed out the door.

Faramir cringed at Haldir’s display of anger. He’d thought the elf beautiful and kind but it seemed he was much like Denethor - full of anger and violence. And he was about to be bound to this golden-haired creature for the rest of his life, without even being asked.

~*~

The ceremony was short and to the point. Denethor watched suspiciously, waiting for Haldir to back out at any moment, certain he would have second thoughts.

If he did, however, they were never mentioned and by late afternoon, Faramir was bound to the marchwarden. There was no sealing of the bond with a kiss, just the joining of hands (where, despite himself, Faramir was touched at just how gently Haldir held his fingers) and the recitation of a few vows. When it was over, the elf had very carefully touched the bruise on Faramir’s face that still lingered from Denethor’s hand, then glared at the Steward and led his new husband from the room.

Faramir’s belongings had been packed and as soon as they were in the hallway, Boromir stepped out as well. A moment later, Faramir was clinging to his brother desperately. Boromir had begged Denethor to reconsider, but the Steward would not hear of it, not even from his favored son. Boromir was going to miss his brother terribly, but at the same time, a part of him was relieved Faramir would be away from their father’s wrath.

Haldir watched Faramir with his brother, then turned to Lord Celeborn when he too, stepped into the hallway. “Shall I ready the horses, My Lord?”

Celeborn started to nod, but Denethor stepped between the two elves, giving Haldir a tight smile and glaring at Faramir, who was simply staring down at his feet wishing he could disappear, still leaning heavily against his brother.

“Horses? Ah, but you are my guests! And of course you cannot leave Gondor tonight! It is your wedding night!” He smiled at Haldir, thinking the Elf looked entirely too smug. “A room has been readied for the happy couple – a room on the top floor, where no one will hear you enjoying your wedding night. Oh, and naturally, I shall have my son examined in the morning to make sure the marriage was consummated; otherwise, our arrangement is off. My son here, pathetic as he is, is still a virgin as you will discover so it will be easy enough to determine how the two of you spend your time tonight.”

Haldir stared at Denethor in utter fury. He hadn’t allowed himself to think very far ahead in this....adventure...of his. He’d had absolutely no desire to marry before his impulsive agreement and even after, he’d thought there would be some way to get out of the marriage once they were away from Gondor. If he actually had sex with Faramir though, actually took his virginity...well, that brought up a whole myriad of problems.

Denethor laughed at the shocked expression on Haldir’s face and the humiliation on Faramir’s. “Ah, I see. You, like everyone else on Arda, do not find my youngest son attractive. I thought as much. He has never been...”

“Actually,” Haldir said smoothly, crossing over to Faramir and taking his hand. Faramir’s fingers tightened reflexively and trembled. Haldir took a deep breath and reminded himself that he would not allow his emotions to doom Faramir to spending the rest of his life with a man who abused him so...a man who wasn’t even his father. “I was hoping our bedroom is very close, as I can hardly wait to show him just how attractive and alluring I find him.”

Faramir gasped and looked over at his new husband in surprise. Boromir had told him that many in Minas Tirith found him attractive, but he had never once heard the words spoken. Denethor made his preference for his eldest son quite obvious, and those who served in his house were loathe to upset him by voicing a different opinion.

Denethor pointed to a door just down the hallway. “Your room is there. I will have your dinner delivered to you and I will see you both first thing in the morning, with a healer for Faramir’s exam.” He started to turn and walk away, but then paused and looked up at Haldir. “Enjoy your wedding night,” he said with a slight, mocking bow. “And no need to be gentle with him. He is not used to or worthy of such consideration.”

With that, he was gone, smirking as he walked down the hallway and left the others alone.

~*~

“I am so sorry, Haldir,” Faramir said timidly as soon as he and his new husband were alone in the room that had been set up for them. “I know you never meant for any of this to happen. And I know you certainly did not want to be bound to me.”

Haldir led Faramir over the bed and urged him to sit. “I did not come here to marry, that is true enough,” he nodded. “But I am not displeased about it either. Simply...shocked.” He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Faramir’s ear. “You are lovely, Faramir, and I have no regrets.”

Faramir blushed furiously and looked down at his hands. “Haldir, we both know I am not. That’s why I have never had a suitor before and now....well, I am married only because of a treaty between Gondor and Lothlorien.”

Haldir shook his head, then leaned in to kiss the corner of Faramir’s mouth. “I will never lie to you, Faramir. Never. So when I say I think you are lovely and that I think we can be happy together, then I ask only that you believe me. Or at least try to. One never knows when something wonderful, though unexpected, might change the course of his life.”

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Haldir went to open it and watched as their meal was brought in and set on a small table by the window.

Time seemed to fly by as they ate, and though both elf and human tried to eat slowly and make small talk to drag the meal out as long as they could, it was over all too quickly and soon time for bed.

~*~

Haldir had been with males all his life, but never with a human male, so he was quite nervous when Faramir excused himself and went into the next room to change. He seemed to be gone for a very long time, which suited Haldir just fine. The elf changed into one of the robes that had been left on the bed, then took it off, put it back on again, and finally, removed it and crawled into bed. It wasn’t like him to be nervous, but this whole situation was foreign to him and he knew that one wrong move would not only jeopardize the treaty, but likely Faramir’s life as well.

Finally, Faramir came back into the room, nervously avoiding Haldir’s gaze, a dark blue robe tied and clutched tightly around his waist. He came and sat on the edge of the bed, blushing furiously, and licked his lips. “If you’d rather use....something, I would understand,” he said softly. “I mean...you know...like a candle or...or you can show me how to use my fingers or…or something larger…As long as I pass the exam, my father will keep his part of the treaty though I do not know why you would possibly want...”

“Faramir. Do you not want me to take you?” Haldir asked as he sat up and rested his hand on the small of his husband’s back. “Had you rather I use something else?”

“No, I....” The young man’s face got impossibly darker. “I just mean, if you.....if you do not want to...”

Haldir lifted his hand and touched Faramir’s lips to stop him. “I do want to,” he said gently.

“You....oh.” Faramir managed to look up through long, dark lashes and gave Haldir a timid smile. “You do?” He smiled at that, not truly believing a creature such as Haldir would actually want him, but for the moment, until this night was over, he was going to trust the Elf’s word and enjoy this night.

“I want you too, Haldir,” he said. He took a deep breath, then started to reach over to the nightstand to snuff out the candle.

“Wait...I want to see you,” Haldir said, stopping Faramir’s hand before it reached the flame. “I want to watch you, to learn what you like and what you don’t.”

Faramir sighed and shook his head. That made no sense. He was certain Haldir would do what needed to be done to help him pass the healer’s examination the next morning, then would likely leave him behind somewhere, either on the way back or in Lothlorien. He simply could not fathom why the elves wanted him in the first place, let alone one so stunning as Haldir. “I don’t know what I like or what I don’t,” he said almost bitterly. “Since I have never even...”

Haldir found himself warming to Faramir with every passing moment, his shy and gentle demeanor already charming the blond Elf. “Then we shall find out,” he promised. He reached over and carefully untied Faramir’s robe, then pushed it back off his shoulders, watching as the young man trembled with shame or anxiety...or both.

If he’d had any second thoughts at all about what he’d done, they disappeared as he saw the scars on Faramir’s skin. He’d been whipped hard and often, that much was obvious. As his eyes traveled down and saw that nearly no part of his body had been spared by abuse, he was more determined than ever to make their arrangement work.

He reached over and curled one finger beneath Faramir’s chin, then gently turned his head until they were facing. “I am proud to call you my husband,” he said quietly, meeting Faramir’s gaze so he could see that Haldir was speaking the truth. “And though I wish we were not so rushed only because I would have liked to have courted you, we do need to consummate this marriage tonight.”

Haldir guided Faramir back onto the bed and lay him back on the pillows. He stretched out beside his new husband, who simply lay there with wide eyes, still trembling. Haldir smiled and kissed Faramir’s cheek. “I will make this good for you, Faramir. I will always make it good, I promise.”

His hand moved over Faramir’s stomach and chest, then down, over his hip and along the outside of his thigh. “Just relax and trust me. I am your husband now, and I will never let any harm come to you.”

Faramir swallowed the lump in this throat and closed his eyes. No one had ever touched him so gently. Even when he and his brother wrestled or when he ran to Boromir for comfort, Boromir was slightly rough and awkward, unlike Haldir, whose touch felt like the brush of a butterfly’s wing over his sensitive skin. But, oh, Gods, that touch was setting his skin on fire, making him feel warm in places he’d never felt warm in before, making him embarrassingly hard and aching between his legs, which caused him to flush an even deeper shade of red.

He didn’t see Haldir lean in because his eyes were still closed, so he was startled when soft lips pressed against his own. He jumped just a little, then relaxed as he realized he was receiving his first kiss.

A soft moan fell between them and without his even realizing it, his arms were lifting and winding around Haldir’s neck. He had no experience, but his body responded naturally as if he’d been kissing the Elf for years and he was startled once again moments later when he felt a hard shaft pressing against his hip. How was that possible? Kissing him had aroused the elf? Could Haldir really and truly want him?

Before he could think any more on that little question, he felt a strong, sure hand between his legs. Long fingers cradled his balls gently, then moved over his swollen shaft. He pulled away from the kiss, eyes wide and looked up at his husband. “Haldir....I....”

Haldir merely smiled, then moved down in the bed. He licked around the head of Faramir’s shaft, causing the young man to moan with both shock and pleasure, then slowly encircled the head with his lips and let them slide down. Faramir writhed on the bed before him and after only a few seconds, cried out and spilled in the Elf’s mouth. The young man had only ever used his hand before, so the feeling of another’s soft lips moving over him made it impossible to wait a second longer. He tried to stop but his flesh kept pulsing and he came again and again, much to his embarrassment.

Haldir swallowed every drop, then leaned up to rest beside his husband again, who looked absolutely terrified. “I...I’m so sorry,” Faramir stuttered. “I have never...and then....”

“Hush, little one,” Haldir said, kissing Faramir’s temple. “You have nothing to be sorry for. That is exactly what I wanted to happen.”

The room was silent for a moment, then Faramir spoke. “I...then I am not to be punished?”

Haldir felt his heart twist at the question. He kissed his husband again, feeling Faramir gasp at the taste of himself on Haldir’s tongue, then suck on it gently, obviously having decided the taste wasn’t at all unpleasant.

“You will never be punished again.”

Faramir looked skeptical, then lowered his gaze again, clearly thinking either that Haldir was lying to him or would change his mind soon enough.

“Roll over on all fours for me,” Haldir requested, then frowned at how quickly and obediently Faramir did as he was told. Without commenting, he positioned Faramir with a pillow under his upper body, legs spread wide and backside up in the air, then moved to kneel behind him.

Faramir’s entire body was tensed and perfectly still, as if he was afraid any movement that he hadn’t been given permission to make would earn him trouble. Of course, Haldir would have cut off his own hands before he hurt his new husband, but he knew only time would prove that.

He reached over to the nightstand, got some scented lotion and then began massaging Faramir’s back. He heard Faramir gasp in surprise, but he didn’t move away so Haldir continued. He worked his way up and down Faramir’s back, then began kneading his backside and the back of his thighs. Faramir relaxed a little, but clearly, he was still afraid of what was to come.

“Try and relax,” Haldir coaxed. “Just take a deep breath and try to stay calm.”

Faramir nodded against his pillow and closed his eyes again. “Yes....yes, sir,” he whispered.

“No...don’t call me sir,” Haldir said, running one hand up Farmair’s spine. “I am your husband now, little one. Call me by name, or some endearment or just, ‘hey, Elf!’ and I will come running.”

Despite himself, Faramir laughed after a moment, which is exactly what Haldir wanted him to do. The elf slicked his fingers, then let them drift over Faramir’s opening. Faramir gasped and fought the urge to close his legs, clutching at his pillow as he waited for the pain to come.

A moment later, Haldir was slipping his free hand between Faramir’s legs and stroking his already reawakening cock. Faramir whimpered, but otherwise stayed silent, letting Haldir decide how and when to proceed. He had to admit that despite his anxieties, the hand fondling him felt amazing, and in no time at all, he felt himself getting hard again.

Haldir slipped one slick finger past the tight, virginal ring of muscles that guarded Faramir’s entrance. He heard a quick intake of breath, so he paused, but when his mate didn’t complain, he slowly pushed the finger forward. When it was buried to the last knuckle, he began working it back and forth, still fondling Faramir’s cock with his other hand, pleased at just how quickly his husband’s body was responding to his touch.

A second finger was added to the first and Haldir leaned in to place a kiss at the small of Faramir’s back. The tiny kiss meant more to Faramir than he could say and served to help him relax more than anything else could have. As such, the fingers inside him moved a bit more easily with every slow push forward. He felt full and vulnerable, but he was slowly starting to trust the Elf behind him.

“I’m adding a third finger,” Haldir said, feeling Faramir’s cock twitch in response and leak against his fingers.

Faramir merely nodded and tried to stay relaxed. He felt himself being stretched wider, the two fingers inside him twisting and pushing to one side to allow passage of a third. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but by no means was he in the agony he’d expected. Half his attention was on that other hand between his legs as well, and it was difficult to concentrate on what little pain there was when he was getting a hand job by the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen in his life.

He allowed himself a small smile then. No matter how it had happened and how it would end up, he would always have this one night with Haldir. He was still worried the Elf might have a temper, or might grow to hate him, but for now, on this night, he felt as if, for the first time in his life, someone actually cared about him.

He was surprised a moment later when he realized that Haldir wasn’t thrusting his fingers in and out of his passage; no, it seemed Faramir was the one moving, rocking his body back and forth, working himself on the long digits. He wanted to stop, but Gods, it felt too good; so, face burning and buried against the pillow and with a whisper of apology, he continued.

Haldir felt Faramir’s cock filling and hardening again, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He finally pulled his fingers away. A moment later he was lining himself up, then resting both hands on slender hips. “Just relax,” he said again, in case Faramir had forgotten.

With that, he slowly pushed forward, stopping when the ridge just below the head of his cock was fully inside Faramir’s passage. He watched as Faramir leaned down further against the pillow and clutched at it with both hands. Both man and elf were panting by the time he pushed forward again and stopped only when he was buried balls deep. He stopped then, and reached for Faramir, slowly pulling him back until their bodies were flush, Faramir’s back against Haldir’s chest, so both man and elf were on their knees resting against one another.

Haldir tilted his head to one side and kissed his way up Faramir’s neck, hoping to distract him from the discomfort. HIs legs rested comfortably between Faramir’s widespread ones and his hands roamed over scarred, but still lovely, warm skin. Faramir’s head lolled back on Haldir’s shoulder, eyes closed, hands clutching at the elf’s forearms as his body slowly adjusted to the intrusion. “Haldir.....”

“I know, guren,” Haldir whispered. “It will feel better in a moment, I swear.”

Faramir nodded and concentrated on the gentle hands moving over him. His attention was further drawn away when one hand moved down to stroke his cock back to complete hardness, the pain having made it soften just a little. He was so focused on just how easily Haldir coaxed the flesh back to a full erection, he didn’t even notice that his body was ever so slowly beginning to relax.

Finally, he realized the pain was gone and having that thick shaft buried inside him felt...right. Right...and so worth the momentary discomfort he’d felt as his virginity was taken.

Haldir began to slowly rock his hips, pushing just a bit further inside Faramir’s warm, tight passage. The second thrust upward was angled perfectly to hit that tiny bundle of nerves hidden deep inside his husband, causing Faramir to moan so loudly the sound seemed to echo off the walls.

“Faramir?”

“Don’t....oh, Gods, Haldir...please don’t stop....”

Haldir wrapped one arm around Faramir, holding him close, as he stroked his arousal with the other. Soon, just like with his fingers, Faramir was riding him, taking over and determining the speed and rhythm of their movements, which was both amusing and absolutely fine with the elf who was quickly becoming enchanted with his new husband. His lips moved over Faramir’s neck and shoulders except when Faramir would turn his head and silently beg for a kiss; a kiss that was gladly given each and every time.

They moved together for long minutes until finally, Haldir rested his hands on Faramir’s hips and stilled him. “Lie back on the bed,” he murmured into soft, dark hair. Then, so Faramir wouldn’t think he’d done something wrong, which, Haldir had the distinct feeling he would, he quickly explained. “I want to watch your face when you come, love, that’s all.”

Warmed by both the sentiment and the words, Faramir fell for Haldir in that moment. He lifted himself up, moaned when Haldir’s shaft slid completely out of his body, then lay back on the bed, exhausted. His legs spread shamelessly and he lifted his arms. Haldir was inside him again a moment later, long legs wrapped around his waist, slender arms around his shoulders. They kissed, Haldir’s tongue mimicking his cock as it entered and explored Faramir’s mouth, then coaxed Faramir’s tongue to explore as well.

It wasn’t long before Haldir’s thrusts lost their rhythm and their fingers were entwined on Faramir’s shaft, pumping it hard. With only a barely whispered warning, Haldir gave one final deep thrust and came hard inside his husband. Faramir’s back arched up off the bed and his cock twitched violently. Even as Haldir was still coming, Faramir joined him, his own release spilling between them again and again, his inner muscles clenching around Haldir’s shaft and milking him of every last drop.

Their lips met again in a slow, lazy kiss and for the first time in his life, Faramir felt as if he’d found his place in the world.

As Haldir leaned back and very gently kissed the mark Denethor had made earlier, Faramir smiled. “I’m glad he did it, or you might not have agreed to marry me,” he confessed, his earlier shyness fading as he saw the way Haldir was looking at him. It was a look he’d never seen before and didn’t understand.

He reached up and touched the Elf’s face, a small smile playing on his lips. “That is the only reason you agreed to this, wasn’t it?” He shook his head before Haldir could respond. “No, don’t answer. You have fulfilled your duty, Haldir, and I won’t hold you to this marriage. After we leave Gondor, I will go elsewhere and you will be free again, with my eternal thanks for the most beautiful wedding night a man could ever have asked for.”

Haldir might have taken Faramir at his word except for the soft tremor in his voice and the sadness in his eyes.

“It is true, I did not come here to find a husband,” the elf said softly, brushing the hair back from Faramir’s face. “And it is also true that I offered to marry you because I wanted to protect you from Denethor. “ His heart broke at the look of resignation in Faramir’s eyes, so he quickly continued.

“But that was before I really knew you, before I kissed you, and before we made love. And during all these unexpected festivities and the sudden, unforeseen turn my life suddenly has taken, I only now realize that I have been terribly remiss in something.”

He pulled away, then tugged on Faramir’s arm until Faramir was sitting on the side of the bed, looking both sad and curious at the same time. Haldir slid to the floor and took his husband’s hand. “I never formally asked you to marry me, Faramir,” he said quietly. “And though it is a little late, I beg of you to forgive me, and please, please consider my proposal. No matter how this all started, we are here now and more than anything in all the world, I would love for you to willingly be my husband.”

His only answer was Faramir suddenly throwing himself in Haldir’s arms and kissing him soundly.

~*~

To Denethor’s great disappointment, Faramir was declared to no longer be a virgin by the house healer the next morning and, to his even greater disgust, Faramir was positively glowing as he mounted Haldir’s horse. Haldir slipped in behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist, and the young boy Denethor had tortured for nearly two decades actually smiled and leaned back against the elf to share a kiss before they rode away.

Faramir later learned that his true father was an Elf who had died when he heard of his beloved’s death. He never knew he had a son, for Denethor had ordered him to be banished from Gondor and told his wife that the Elf she was so fond of had decided to go home to his wife and elflings. It was, the elves decided, likely what had caused her illness and death soon after Faramir had been born...a broken heart.

Whether Denethor knew Faramir wasn’t his son or not was never discovered, for Faramir never went back to Gondor. His only visitor was his brother Boromir who eventually married Aragorn, the king who ruled in Minas Tirith. The brothers remained close, and Faramir formed bonds with his real family, Eldared’s kin and, of course, Haldir’s as well.

Though his first twenty years of life had been filled with misery and pain, Haldir kept his promise and never let his husband feel either again over their entire (very) long and (very) happy life together.


End file.
